


Roleplay

by Rasuto



Series: Curiosity [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Edited Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuto/pseuds/Rasuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry finds out that Edward had cheated on her and with his Commanding Officer out of all people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is PWP and PWP. Quite frankly it involves using sex toys that I don't have experience with (except the bullet vibrator), but I did try to write a plausible scenario using such toys. Also, I've never had an opportunity to peg a guy (and it will never happen). However, the mechanics seem similar to anal sex so I just went through this route and dared write according to this principle. You'll be the judge if I did a good job or if I'm full of it...
> 
> August 15, 2014: I finally had a chance to edit this story. I polished it a bit and fixed the plot hole that it had. Of course the editing was done by me so there might be more errors lying around (hopefully not many). Enjoy!

"Good morning, Winry-darling!"

The blonde disregarded the upbeat bass voice that greeted her.

"Mornin' Win!"

Paninya's voice made Winry look. The dark-skinned girl sat beside Garfiel —her toothy grin always present— while he worked on an automail arm.

Winry smiled tightly at the odd pair then rushed to her station at the back of the older man's automail shop. Thankfully, the duo didn't follow her so she took the opportunity to get set for the day. Winry dropped her tool case on the table and begun sorting out the tools she needed to use for the day. She was carrying an automail hand with her to the workstation when the effeminate man finally made an appearance bringing with him the ex-thief.

"Hon, are you ok?" Garfiel couldn't mask his concern.

Usually that sweet manly voice made Winry feel at ease but that wasn't the case this time around. She gave Garfiel a forced smile.

"I'm ok," Winry reassured him.

"The hell you are!"

Paninya's explosive nature was usually a welcomed treat but today Winry wasn't in the mood for her in-your-face antics.

Winry's weary eyes drifted to the automail hand that now laid on the work table. She picked up the prosthetic in one hand while fetched screw driver with the other. She sat on the stool and begun working on the artificial hand, deciding to ignore her surroundings and her friends altogether.

"Honey…" Garfiel call out softly. "What did that idiot-for-a-husband do to you this time?"

Winry snorted at the comment but kept working on the metal hand and an awkward silence surrounded the small space.

"Well?" Paninya pressed on.

At that point, Winry wasn't focussing on the task at hand. She was playing with the prosthetic rather than doing actual work. The blonde gave an exasperated sigh and slammed both automail and screwdriver on the table. Both Garfiel and Paninya jolted backwards from the unexpected reaction. It was clear that Winry was pretty damn upset.

And silence reigned anew.

Not long after, Paninya spoke.

"Um… I'll go and make some coffee…" She offered as she walked towards the far end of the store.

"Thank you, Paninya." Garfiel replied to the girl before returning his attention to Winry, who at this point looked like she wanted to cry.

Garfiel dragged a stool from the nearby workstation and set it next to Winry. He sat down and placed a well-manicured paw on the blonde's shoulder. He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Tell me what happened."

The fatherly tone of voice that Garfiel reserved just for Winry made the her eyes drown with unshed tears.

"Oh, Garfiel!" She clung to the brawny man's tight shirt and begun crying.

Both engineers stayed in that position for a long while.

The brawny-yet-gentle man took a handkerchief from a pant pocket and offered it to Winry.

"Thanks." She said as she dried the rest of the tears from her blotchy face.

"Must've been something terrible what Edward did." Garfiel commented as he watched the blonde blow her nose.

Winry nodded.

"Yeah…"

The blonde rubbed her red-rimmed eyes then looked at Garfiel. She squeezed the handkerchief tightly in her hands.

"I went to bed late last night. Edward was already asleep, so I got close to him and whispered a 'good night' and a 'I love you' before laying down next to him."

Winry felt her throat thicken.

"You see…" She pushed the lump down her throat. "He moved when he heard my words and moaned softly, and then he said—"

Winry frowned.

"He mumbled, 'Mm… Roy'—"

A loud sob shook her small frame.

Garfiel was stunned. The moody ex-State Alchemist cheated on Winry?

"Winry, hon, are you sure you heard right?" He asked, still in disbelief with what Winry had revealed.

Winry looked mildly offended.

"Positive." She spat.

Her eyes drifted again to the work table, and her face contorted into a grimace.

"Roy Mustang is Edward's Commanding Officer… He cheated on me with him! With a man!" Disgust marred her face.

Winry's eyes widened when she realized in front of who she had blurted out such hateful comment.

"Garfiel, I'm so sorry—"

The brawny man placed a finger on Winry's lips, shushing her.

"No hard feelings taken." He replied with sympathy. "Actually, I'm quite surprised that Edward would engage in that type of relationship."

"Not me!" Paninya intruded as she returned to the workstation with a coffee mug on each hand.

"Paninya!" Garfiel scolded and the girl grinned.

"Just kidding, Win." She added as she handed the blonde one of the coffee mugs.

Winry glared at her but her features saddened as she put thought on Edward's betrayal. She contemplated her sad reflection on the black liquid.

'Ed…'

Why would he go to that man?

"I don't know what to do…" She muttered, tightening her grip on the ceramic mug.

"You should castrate him." Paninya offered and was quickly elbowed by Garfiel for making such unsavory comment.

"I'm going to brain him!" Winry growled, considering Paninya's violent approach.

"You're doing none of the sort." Garfiel reprimanded.

Winry looked at him with angry eyes.

"Garfiel, he cheated on me!" She sulked.

The effeminate-but-tough man could see that Winry's woes —thanks to Paninya's cajoling— was transforming into blind anger.

"How do you know he cheated on you? For all we know he could've had a tryst with the man when you two were still figuring out how you felt about each other."

Winry's mouth hung open upon hearing such bold statement.

"But—"

Garfiel cut her off.

"Have you already forgotten Gustavo? Hm?"

The blonde's face became impossibly red.

Paninya who had remained quiet after Garfiel's scolding, suddenly looked at Winry with wide dark eyes.

"You and 'Sexy Gustavo'?" Her mouth hung wide. She was in complete disbelief about what Garfiel had just implicated.

"Wow." The ex-thief exclaimed as her cheeks took some coloring.

"That's neither here nor there!" Winry stated in her defense but she didn't gain any sympathy from her friends. "Besides, Gustavo is a man."

"A hot, sexy man." Paninya cooed. She took a sip from her mug. "So was he good?"

"Paninya!" The engineers shouted in unison, mortified with the girl's impertinence.

Paninya couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Did you ever asked Ed about his sexual preferences?"

Garfiel's comment made all the ruckus inside the room come to an abrupt halt. Winry's brows furrowed as she took in the jarring words.

"No." She admitted with utter bitterness.

Garfiel's features softened.

"Honey, he's yours." The automail engineer consoled. "I can see it in his eyes. He's head over hills for you."

"Garfiel is right," Paninya reassured. "Maybe Ed was… curious? Bi-curious?" She couldn't stop herself from throwing adjectives left and right.

Winry's lips tightened into a flat line. Ed, curious? Of men? Of Roy Mustang? Her vivid imagination begun reeling. All the long trips to Central… was he just reporting to Mustang or was he just having a homosexual encounter with the older man? Her stomach churned with a caustic mixture of disgust and jealousy.

"I don't care. It's over." She spat. "He can go back to the Brigadier General for all I care."

Garfiel shook his head. He was clearly disappointed of his protégé's petulant ways.

"That's it? So you're going to give up, Winry?" Garfiel snapped harshly. "I thought you were a Rockbell."

"What does being a 'Rockbell' has to do with any of this?" Winry countered in a waspish tone.

"Honey, Rockbell women are known for their automail but they are also known for their strength and resilience against adversity, and…" Garfiel smirked. "They're also known for the way they tame their men."

He got up from the stool and was now standing in front of Winry with arms akimbo.

"I'm sure you have heard about your grandmother's nickname—"

"The Pantheress of Resembool!" Paninya butted in. "Even I have heard of 'her'…"

Winry's face flustered with mortification. It got ruddier when Paninya whistled in a suggestive way. Tales of Pinako Rockbell's raunchiness and brazenness was the favorite pastime of the older generation living in Rush Valley.

"What does it all has to do with Ed cheating on me?" Winry dared to ask.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't get mad at the poor idiot, just get even with him." Garfiel stated as a smirk spread across his powdered face.

"Get even?" Winry looked perplexed. "How?"

Garfiel's painted lips widened into a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the chapter is very hardcore, crude and kinky. Very OOC.

Whilst in the comfort of bed, Edward squinted his eyes as he went over the financial report for the current fiscal year. He had spent most of the day toying with the damned report yet he felt that he wasn't finished. The need to proofread the blasted thing was strong. Just one more look and he could finally be at ease. He squinted his eyes again and cursed behind his breath swearing that the goddamned words were looking smaller than they did five minutes ago. He rubbed his eyes and tried to refocus but now the words looked like little, fuzzy blurs. His eyebrows twitched in frustration as he put the report down on his lap.

"Dammit!" He growled, grousing about the fact that he needed to see an ophthalmologist.

Just thinking that he might have to wear glasses made his skin crawl.

"No, no way. Fuck. That. Shit." He sulked when thoughts of his father —and his butt-ugly glasses— came to mind.

His eyes drifted to the report sitting on his lap. In two days' time his presence would be required in Central. He would need to report back to that prick he had for a Commanding Officer. He sighed. It was during times like this that Edward regretted staying in the military but he had jumped long ago into Roy Mustang's bandwagon. He desired —just like everybody who got Mustang's back— to see the man reach his ultimate goal and become führer. He knew that Roy could bring real change to the nation—

Edward's eyes turned distant and the corners of his lips curled up as old, fond memories came to the front of his mind.

"Thinking about me?" Winry's voice brought him back to the present.

Ed's eyes moved towards the direction of the voice. He did a double-take and gulped once he saw that his wife had walked into the room with her bath robe opened.

"I am now!" His reply was all too eager.

Winry noticed that Edward gawked as he stared at her figure. She would've been flattered by her husband's reaction but the files and loose papers scattered on the bed and on her husband's lap got in the way. Reprimanding azure eyes made Edward tense. He made himself busy and begun gathering the paperwork, setting the small pile on top of the nightstand.

"I— I had to make sure that the numbers were correct." Had been Edward's sorry excuse.

He knew all too well how much his wife abhorred that he brought work to bed.

Ed expected one of those magical wrenches of hers to make its way to his head but it didn't happen. Winry just kept staring at him and he noticed a minute frown forming in her face. It was an expression that told him she was thinking of something.

"I don't want the Bastard ramming my ass for a stupid mistake in the numbers." He shrugged his shoulders as he joked.

The witty remark snapped Winry out of her musings only to bring about a sour look on her face.

"Heh, of course you wouldn't." She sneered almost venomously.

Ed was stunned by the sarcastic comment. His eyes had widened with the blow but they narrowed until they settled in as a worried frown. He was about to ask his wife what she meant by that unsavory comment but he noticed that she was on the prowl. In a blink of an eye, Winry climbed on top of the bed crawling on it with cat-like —nay— sexy cat-like grace and was heading towards him. He couldn't help but to swallow deeply, making his Adam's apple bob in the process. Winry finally climbed on top of him, deftly straddling his groin. She leaned forward and was now inches away from his flushed face. She held that position while she studied his flustered features. Ed also studied hers and noticed that there was something bothering Winry. The small twitching in her eyebrows gave it away. He parted his lips and was about to ask her what was wrong when she crashed her lips into his.

Edward was shocked. Winry wasn't this forward during intimacy but he was definitely liking this change in pace.

Winry moaned eagerly as she bit and pulled on her husband's lower lip. Edward in turn sucked in some air since he wasn't expecting such action. He found himself groaning to her mouth when the blonde swept the tip of her tongue across the swollen lip. His reaction only helped to encourage Winry. She now took his upper lip between her teeth and pulled on it too. Edward had been ok with the aggressive treatment right until the moment that Winry tried to force her tongue into his mouth.

"W-Win— Winry—" Ed mumbled against her domineering lips.

When his plea went ignored, Edward took action and gently pushed Winry away by the shoulders.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked, clearly irritated with his rejection.

Ed rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs as he contemplated his wife's surly expression.

"What are you doing?" Winry's waspish behavior was disconcerting.

The blonde huffed in response and leaned back, putting the full weight of her body against Ed's groin.

"Ed…" She groused and Edward could detect a hint of hostility in her tone. "We've been married for almost four years now."

Her features became distant for a fraction of a second before refocusing.

"Don't you want to try something new?"

Edward couldn't believe what he just heard. He could only stare at his wife in complete disbelief. Try something new?

"Win… what do you mean by that?" He didn't know what to make of it.

Winry offered him a smug smile.

"What I mean is that I want to spice up our sex life, dummy."

Spice up—? Wait, was it already getting boring? How could four years of ardent love making could turn out to be boring? It sure wasn't boring to him, but was it boring to her?

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to try something new.

Her smile turned into a wolfish grin.

"How about we role play?"

"Role play?"

"Yes, role play," Winry repeated. "Acting out a particular role."

Ed gave Winry a questioning look and she laughed.

"I always wanted to dress up in your uniform." She purred.

The idea struck Ed like a lightning bolt. Winry dressed up in his military uniform could prove to be quite hot and his cock agreed with him.

Winry giggled.

"I guess you agree?" She offered as she rubbed her naked sex against his hardening member.

Winry got off her husband after leaving him with a raging hard-on then slid off the bed.

She smiled in utter satisfaction when Edward's whine reached her ears.

Winry walked to the closet and opened the door before dropping her bath robe to the floor, pooling around her feet. She gave Edward a coquettish look over her shoulder and was pleased with the mesmerized look her husband sported. She smiled to herself. Winry returned her attention to the items inside the closet. She picked up one of Edward's white dress shirts which she quickly put on. She gave Ed another coquette look and confirmed that he was still enthralled with what she was doing. It was a good thing too because she really wanted Edward to be fully immersed in the role play fantasy. Winry picked up the blue wool coat. She noticed as she put the coat on that Edward's full dress military hat was sitting on the top shelf. She raised to her tiptoes and plucked the hat from its place. Winry turned around as she adjusted the dress hat on her head, winking at Edward as she let him admire her svelte form.

The pressure of the boxers was beginning to bother him so he had to rearrange himself. Winry definitely looked sexy wearing his shirt, his coat and his hat; especially since she didn't button up the damn clothes. Both articles of clothing hugged her full breasts wonderfully. They also framed her sensuous hips to perfection as the material flared. The full dress hat provided just the right amount of mystique to her enchanting face.

He couldn't help himself but to grin stupid.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed exclaimed like a pubescent teenager. His mind was a few steps ahead of him, already planning out the way he was going to rip those clothes off her perfect body.

Winry smiled, satisfied with his expression and a glint of mischief shone on hers. She climbed on top of the bed and straddled her husband. She decided to torture him some more by grounding her naked sex against his stiff member while she studied his reaction.

"Do you like this?" She asked and Edward nodded enthusiastically.

Winry knew she had him where she wanted him. Now it was time to shift into the next phase of the plan.

She leaned forward and kissed Edward ardently. This time around it took Winry some minimal coaxing to make Ed comply to her will. He parted his lips and she slid her tongue inside his accepting mouth. Their tongues danced and their breathing became more agitated. Winry kept kissing him with ardent passion while one of her hands reached into the inside pocket the military jacket. She fished out a pair of hand cuffs she had tucked inside of the jacket hours earlier. At that point, Edward was too occupied to notice what she was doing. Grabbing her butt cheeks, fondling and massaging the firm muscles had taken his full attention. Ed decided to move things forward so he rolled his hips upwards, dry-humping her. Winry couldn't help but to moan. She usually would give into Ed's ardent touches but not this time around. She was on a mission and she was going to succeed.

Winry released Edward's lips and leaned back, flashing the handcuffs behind a cheeky grin.

Ed stared with dumbstruck awe at the shiny metallic device. A wolfish grin followed, pleasantly welcoming the change on their sexual routine.

"Now let's take this game a litter further." Winry stated as she worked the handcuffs around his left wrist.

Winry moved the handcuffed wrist and pinned it against the headboard then grabbed the other hand and brought it over Ed's head. She brought the handcuffs over the metal bar of the headboard and gently secured the other wrist. Now both of Edward's wrists were bound over his golden halo.

"That's a good husband." Winry whispered to his ear before leaning back so she could contemplate his restrained figure.

Her smile grew wide when she thought to herself that Edward looked quite delectable in that vulnerable state. Sadly, her smile faded as she focused on the task at hand. She was going to make Edward admit to her about having an affair with his Commanding Officer.

"I need to grab something from the bathroom."

She got off her horny husband which elicited yet another needy whine from him. Winry placed the key to the handcuffs on the nightstand —right on top of Edward's paperwork— then headed to the bathroom.

She gazed at him, sensually.

"I won't take long." Winry purred before leaving the room.

Winry closed the door to the bathroom. She slid off both the military jacket and dress shirt, dropping the pile on the tiled floor. After stepping out of the pile of clothes, she opened the large drawer from her side of the cabinet and took out a special device. It was a contraption she had recently constructed according to Mr. Garfiel's blueprints.

Winry took the highly-polished device in one hand. She couldn't help but to curl a lip feeling awkward for holding the anatomically correct apparatus.

In the course of the past week, Garfiel explained to her while she worked on the phallic device, about the mechanics of sex between men. It had been an eye opener to say the least; even Paninya couldn't help but to squirm when the automail engineer explained to them about top and bottom positions, about what went where and about how to reach a man's G-spot (because 'sweet spot' wouldn't make much sense to females) in order to make a man climax from penetration.

Winry shuddered at the embarrassing memory. The man she left handcuffed to the bed crossed her mind which made her think about Garfiel's chat. Did Ed toped or was he the bottom? Quite frankly she couldn't see Roy Mustang as the one taking it—

She shuddered at the lewd thought.

Winry picked up the black leather harness and adjusted it on her pelvis. She slid the modified metal dildo on the front entrance then fastened everything together. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and blushed. Seeing herself wearing a strap-on was a bizarre sight but it was also a sight worth contemplating. She took the small control panel in one hands and turned it on to test it. Her body jerked almost instantly as the powerful bullet attached to the modified dildo vibrated strongly against her clitoris. She turned the device off.

'Might as well enjoy the ride too, sweetie.' Garfiel had told her when he handed her the blueprints for the strap-on design.

"This is madness." Winry said to her mirror image and scowled when she remembered that she left her cheating husband restrained on the bed.

Her eyes settled on the full dress hat. She removed the hat and the hairband that held her hair in a ponytail, letting her wheat-colored hair drape over her shoulders and over her breasts. She put the hat on and readjusted it on her head then she picked up a cherry-red lipstick. She twisted it up and painted her lips in a slow and sensual way then pressed her lips together and released them with a pop. The red lips put the final touch to her scandalous get-up.

Winry twisted the tube down and set the lipstick back on the counter. She made sure that the strap-on harness was completely secured to her pelvis then hooked the control panel on the right side of the harness. She looked at her image one more time before turning on a heel and re-entering the master bedroom.

Watching Edward's reaction as she stepped outside the bathroom was going to be one of those memories that will last a lifetime.

Edward squirmed on the bed while his golden orbs became as big as saucers. His jaw almost touched his chest.

"WINRY, WHAT THE FUCK!" His voice had almost squealed when he yelled at his wife.

The blonde walked closer to her husband. At a closer distance, Ed could better appreciate the impressive device strapped to his wife's body.

"This is not funny!" He gulped.

Winry took her husband's whining as a signal to get into character. Her bright features changed and became cold and calculating. She was trying to imitate Roy Mustang as best as she could.

"Winry?" She barked. "Is that how you address your Commanding Officer?" Her voice came out assertive and had a lower timbre than her natural voice.

Apparently the imitation was accurate because Edward's blood had drained from his face.

"You are to address me by my title, Major Elric."

Edward sneered before looking away. Winry could clearly see guilt etched on Ed's brow and her chest pained. With that gesture, Edward had made it all too clear that he had shared intimacy with Roy Mustang. She felt like crying but her tears vanished when Ed looked at her with fiery eyes.

"It's Fullmetal,  _Bastard_." He snapped almost in a snarl.

Winry wasn't expecting such response from Edward let alone to continue with such devious game. She cleared her throat as she slid back into character.

"Very well, Fullmetal."

Winry climbed on the bed and straddled his hips.

Being that close to her husband, Winry could see the tension mounting on his shoulders. He was visibly aggravated with the situation at hand even if his stubborn self would admit to it.

Just like before, she leaned forward to get a closer look of his face.

"Do you know why you're being punished, Fullmetal?" Her eyes narrowed.

Ed remained silent and his defiance was nerve wrecking.

Winry snorted before leaning back and siting on his waning erection.

"Fine. Don't answer." She scoffed.

"You never restrained me," Ed whispered harshly.

Winry felt like she had been hit in the gut. Was she taking this revenge too far? A quick look at his molten eyes let her know that Edward was indeed willing to participate in the game.

"Well, take it as your punishment for being a bad subordinate." She groused while turning her nose up at him.

Edward gave out an exasperated sigh. He half-rolled his eyes as he relaxed his body, submitting himself to his wife. Winry flinched. She became affected by her husband's compliance. Their assigned roles had just become more clear.

Winry swallowed hard and pressed on.

"You really like taking it up the ass don't you?" She told to herself.

Edward glared at her, clearly not liking the vulgar statement.

"Not as much as you do,  _Sir_." He grumbled.

The snarky comeback made Winry loose track of what she was thinking. She snorted in response and decided to tease Edward by pressing the cold device against his abdomen as she leaned her weight on top of him. Winry saw Edward flinch. She reasoned that the slick phallus must feel uncomfortable to the touch. Or maybe was it because Ed knew that the thing was soon going to be lodged inside of his rectum?

Winry knew she was pushing on the boundaries of both their comfort zones, still she pressed on. She got closer to his face and tested the waters by running the tip of her tongue across his lips. Again, Ed surprised her by parting his lips, giving Winry full access to ravish his mouth. She kissed him avidly.

Conflicting thoughts pulled her in all directions as she licked, bit, pulled and sucked on her husband's lips and tongue. She should be angry with Ed because in a way he was letting her know with his eagerness what had transpired between him and his male lover. In the midst of muffled moans Winry realized that she wasn't as as angry as she initially was. Anger had been replaced with curiosity.

One thought ran wildly in her mind. If she pushed forward with the plan, would Edward feel the same type of bliss she felt when he penetrated her?

Ed was now panting against her mouth. It was obvious that he had accepted his role in the game. Winry begun feeling possessive. Yes, in the back of her mind something was telling her that she enjoyed being in control. She plunged her tongue deep into Edward's mouth one more time before parting away from him. She leaned back and this time she sat between her husband's parted legs. Her blue orbs traveled from his flushed face down to his groin which thankfully had become fully erect, and by the looks of it, was weeping profusely under the constraining boxer shorts.

"Suck me." Winry's face turned red with the lewd comment.

Her eyes met with Edward's. She studied the inhibited desire painted on those golden orbs of his and found idea quite exciting. Winry couldn't help but to wonder how many times in the past the raven-haired alchemist had gone down on Edward upon hearing such request. She cast aside the caustic thought and slid down until her face was close to Edward's engorged member. The heat her husband was exuding was almost palpable. Winry unbuttoned the only fly button on the boxers and snaked her hand through the unbuttoned fly. Edward jerked when Winry took hold of his penis and grunted when she brought it out of the boxers through the open fly. Ed's dick twitched making Winry smirk. She got closer and gave it a teasing lick. Edward's breath hitched and Winry's smile grew wide, satisfied with the positive reaction. Without giving him much warning, she took almost the entire length of his cock in her mouth. Her hot mouth engulfed the member and she eagerly bobbed her head as she sucked.

"Fuck—" Edward garbled when Winry released his manhood with a loud pop.

Fuck indeed. Edward's musk had intensified as she avidly sucked on his cock making her head spin with lust. Her own sex had become tight and impossibly wet. Winry's instincts told her that she should just forgo her initial plan and just ride Ed's cock with reckless abandon but the darker side of her —the curious side of her— wanted to bury her new creation inside of Edward.

Curiosity was indeed a capricious sentiment.

"I want to fuck you, Fullmetal." Winry admitted shamelessly.

"Fuck me hard." He replied with a daring grin.

Winry wasn't sure if Ed was speaking to her or to the man she was personifying. It didn't matter to her at that point. She had already made up her mind to navigate uncharted waters. She lifted Edward's drawers so his cock would go back inside the underwear then she helped him pull them down. She moved backwards as she pulled the boxers off his legs, tossing the underwear off the bed. Now she moved back in place but leaned over towards the nightstand. Winry opened the top drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant, the one that Garfiel told her to buy for that kind of erotic play. When she leaned back she saw that Edward had blushed again yet a hint of mortification was visible in his flustered state.

"Prepared, aren't we?" Edward scoffed before his face turned to a darker shade of red.

Winry heard Ed mumble something else but unfortunately she didn't catch it. Although, her husband's clear mortification made her smirk.

"I'm always prepared, Fullmetal." She said as she got back in character.

Her statement was so true to the role she was playing that it made Edward's brows arch in shock before setting into a deep scowl.

"Gee, Win. You're really starting to sound like him." He groused. "So Bastard, you better make it worth my while." He added after slipping back into his role.

Winry really didn't know what to make out of Edward's statement. She decided to ignore the haughty comment as she unscrewed the cap of the black bottle. She coated the fingers of her right hand with the clear substance while she mentally went over the steps for preparation. She screwed the cap back on and leaned over, placing the black bottle on top of the night stand.

Winry nestled back between Edward's legs.

"You ok there?" He asked when he caught Winry mumbling to herself.

The blonde looked at him but didn't answer the question, however, she took the opportunity to catch Edward off guard. She begun tracing circles around his puckered entrance. His anus clenched from the erotic contact. Winry became fascinated with Ed's reaction since she hadn't experience that type of foreplay before. She pressed a curious index finger into the entrance, making Ed suck in a breath. Winry looked up and could see excitement and anticipation written in her husband's panting face. She took this reaction as full consent so she pushed the finger deeper until it was completely buried inside the hot cavity. Winry admitted to herself that it felt awkward. It didn't feel like the inside of a vagina something she knew from exploring her own anatomy.

Winry moved the buried finger back and forth in shallow strokes. She kept her eyes fixed on Edward's face, taking in every minute change on his unabashed features. Winry decided to add another finger soon after because she need to 'loosen Edward' per Garfiel's instructions.

Edward hissed when she added a second digit but he quickly relaxed as he adjusted to the new intrusion. Winry frowned because Edward was making it all too obvious that he was well versed in that type of sexual act. She concentrated on the task at hand. Winry separated the two fingers as far as Ed's inner walls would let her and begun moving the fingers back and forth, twisting along the way with the established rhythm.

Edward begun to moan.

"Dammit, Winry— Fuck!" Edward panted.

Winry took his words as a positive sign. Now she moved to finding the spot where her husband's prostate touched with the anal wall. With a quick adjustment of her fingers, she begun rubbing the anterior wall, crooking her fingers and racking back and forth on the wall as she explored. Out of nowhere, Ed whined and Winry stopped. She studied his face but didn't see any signs of pain so she rubbed that spot again. This time Edward's back arched on the bed and a throaty moan escaped his lips. she had found his G-spot. Winry kept rubbing the spot but stopped when she noticed that Ed had become silent, too silent. She slowly retracted the fingers from inside of him, eliciting a frustrated whimper from Edward.

"I don't know where you learned this…" Edward gasped.

Winry smirked.

"Does it matter?" She stated smugly and Ed snorted.

"We'll talk later. Just fuck me already." He huffed making Winry frown.

"Eager, aren't we?" She spat, bitterly.

It was hard for the blonde to admit that Edward had become so undone with just a bit of anal fingering. Once again, jealousy was rearing its ugly head and bringing with it her insecurities to the surface. She started thinking that Roy might have done a better job than her at pleasuring Ed.

"Always for you." He intruded her thoughts by countering her sarcasm with a smug smile.

Winry smiled in defiance. He wanted to be a little shit about it? She leaned over and picked up the black bottle. After unscrewing the cap, she squeezed out a large amount of lubricant on her palm then begun coating the metallic device strapped to her hips.

So Edward wanted to be fucked? Fine by her.

Winry put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it near Edward's head. She shifted closer to Ed's entrance and he shamelessly spread his legs wider. Such unabashed action made her blush deep. Winry pushed every bit of her embarrassment behind her as she positioned the metal dildo against Ed's entrance.

"You should place a pillow underneath my hips." Edward interrupted. "It will help you with the bumping and grinding."

'The little shit.'

Winry couldn't help but to feel mortified by the comment but Garfiel had mentioned this specific detail. She cursed under her breath, cursing at both her husband and her gay mentor for the tip. Winry grabbed one of the pillows as Edward lifted his hips. Winry shoved the pillow underneath then Ed lowered himself back on the bed.

The blonde huffed in aggravation when she caught Edward smirking. She positioned herself back at his entrance.

"Ready, runt?" Edward scowled at the comment.

"I was born ready, Bas—tard." He replied with a shit-eating grin.

Winry took the smartass comment as a 'yes'. Soon after, she pressed the device against the puckered entrance but found out that there was far more resistance than with her finger. She also noticed lines of visible stress on Ed's face. She was upset with Edward but she didn't want to hurt him for the sake of her wounded ego, so she moved away from him.

"No!" He whined. "Just keep pushing. The pain is only temporary."

Winry raised a questioning eyebrow. Was anal sex so stimulating that Edward would literarily beg for it?

She huffed in irritation.

"Fine, Ed." Winry groused as she positioned the dildo back on his entrance.

"Don't expect me to stop, Fullmetal."

Winry pressed harder this time around and Edward grunted but didn't beg to stop. She kept pressing in. Ed's eyes had shut tightly while his mouth begun to hang open. She didn't have the real thing so she couldn't feel if Ed was adjusting himself as she penetrated him with the metal phallus. Suddenly, the initial resistance gave way which meant that she had pushed past the tight ring of muscles of her husband's sphincter.

It was a surreal moment for Winry. Watching how Edward's face contorted in pain and ecstasy as she buried the dildo to the hilt filled her with all sorts of conflicting emotions. Her eyebrows tilted upwards as her chest pained.

"I love you, Win."

Edward's words tore her from the overwhelming situation she was caught in. She looked at him and was met with a loving face.

"Ed…" She muttered, realizing that Edward had called to her and not to the man she had decided to personify.

"You can move now." Edward grinned, making Winry grumbled in response. It was amazing how easily Ed could shatter a heartfelt moment.

"Wait," she sulked.

Winry looked to her right side and pressed the 'up arrow' on the control panel. Both jerked from the powerful vibration emitted by the bullet attached to the automail dildo.

"Shit!" Edward cried out because he was feeling the powerful vibrations through the device.

"Hold on—" Winry grunted.

She turned down the intensity of the vibration to a level that pleasured both of them just right but that wouldn't make her come fast. She looked at Edward.

"Ready?" Winry panted and Ed nodded.

She pulled back and slowly pushed back in. Winry heard Edward whimper. She continued with the movements because there was no real pain etched on his face. She gradually increased the speed and so did the moaning. Winry watched with lustful curiosity how Edward was starting to become undone. She decided to thrust into him by mimicking Edward's pace when he made love to her. Now that she got a nice pace going, she adjusted the trajectory of her thrusts so she could hit his 'sweet spot' (as Garfiel called it). Loud cries and throaty moans begun filling the room.

Hearing Edward's shameless cries coupled with the constant stimulation to her clitoris were making Winry become undone.

"Harder…" Edward breathed and Winry complied.

She begun to get lost in a lustful haze but she kept focusing on pleasuring Edward. She found herself feeling out of breath and realized how tiring it was to penetrate someone, nonetheless, she kept going.

Making Edward reach climax by way of penetration was intoxicating in itself.

"Winry… please jerk me off," he gasped.

It took a moment for Winry to process the request. She grabbed Ed's throbbing cock with the hand that she used to prepare him earlier. The hand glided with ease because it still was lubed. Edward garbled some unintelligible words (probably some curse words) as Winry pumped his shaft to the rocking of her thrusts. Soon after she noticed that his breath was becoming more shallow.

"Winry, I'm going to come!"

For some odd reason, Winry didn't register the comment until it was too late. A few seconds later Edward arched up and came.

Winry became mesmerized as thick semen came out in spurts, some spilling on her hand while most of it landed on his stomach.

She couldn't believe that she had made him come that way.

She couldn't believe that she had given Edward such a powerful orgasm.

Her soiled hand slid down to the control panel and she increased the intensity of the bullet's vibrations. Winry closed her eyes and lolled her head back. Her mouth opened slowly and her hips rocked on their own as pleasure built up on her clitoris and around her vaginal muscles.

She came a few seconds later.

Winry turned off the bullet then slowly pulled out the automail device from her husband. Edward gave out a small whimper when the dildo came out of him, but other than that, he stayed with eyes half-closed as he basked in post orgasmic bliss. Winry gave Edward a sated smile then leaned over to the nightstand. She grabbed the keys to the hand cuffs then leaned over Ed. She released him from his bondage then she flopped beside him and the full dress hat came off her head.

Both stayed side by side panting and unmoving for a long while.

 

 

Winry was the first to move. She settled in to a sitting position. Edward kept staring at her in silence and it was making her feel uneasy. She wondered if he was angry with her for the way she conducted herself. She secretly hoped that it wasn't the case.

Her thoughts shifted to Mr. Garfiel. It definitely had been crazy to follow his plan in the first place.

She gave Edward a small smile.

Winry knew that a serious conversation about what had just transpired was pending, along with Edward's past which got exposed in the process. She looked down at the strap-on she was still wearing and her lip curled up in mild contempt. She couldn't help but to think that the anatomically-correct apparatus was staring at her. A tired sigh escaped her lips. It was time to take that insane device off so she could take a nice, invigorating shower.

Winry kneeled on the bed with her back turned to Edward and begun searching for the harness straps. She felt the bed dip behind her but she ignored it because most likely Ed was getting off the bed, after all, he really needed to clean himself even more than she did. Out of the blue, Edward grabbed her right wrist then the left one and brought them together on her lower back. Ed was already securing the handcuffs around her wrists before she had a chance to move or complain.

"What are you doing!" Winry screeched.

"Now it's my turn,  _Sir_." Edward whispered to her ear before sliding his right hand down to control panel attached to the harness. He kept pressing the 'up arrow' on the small panel.

Words escaped Winry as the strong jolt coming from the vibrating bullet assaulted her already sensitive clitoris as it begun exciting her anew.

"Ed,  _don't_!" Winry begged but Edward just laughed.

"Equivalent Exchange, my dear Colonel." He gibed.

Winry shot a shocked look over her shoulder.

Colonel? So Mustang had been Ed's lover before they got married? But when? Roy Mustang was promoted to Brigadier General just before he embarked to Ishval a little over four years ago—

Edward kept increasing the intensity on the bullet until it reached maximum level. The strong vibrations were making Winry buckle against his already hardened member.

She gasped.

Edward wrapped his arms around her torso and pressed her against his chest. He took the opportunity to fondle her breasts. He teased, pinched and tweaked the hardened nipples as he rubbed himself against the cleft between her butt cheeks.

Winry moaned loudly.

Edward's lewd touches coupled with the vibrations of bullet were overloading her senses.

"I'm-I'm going to come!" Winry squealed just before she reached her second orgasm.

Her legs gave out and Edward held her up by hugging her against him. Winry could feel that her back had become sticky, most likely from the semen that had landed on Ed's stomach from their previous rendezvous.

"No more…" She cried out weakly, seeing that her husband hadn't turned off the vibrator.

Edward craned his neck and got close to her right ear.

"You wanted to experience  _this_  so now you will take it like a good soldier." He whispered, apparently still engaged in the role play game that Winry started.

His right hand traveled south until it met with Winry's anus.

"No!" Winry squirmed, becoming worried that Edward would dare penetrate her from behind when knowing very well that she had never experienced anal sex.

Ed chuckled.

"You know, Colonel," he said as he circled the puckered entrance. "As much as I liked drilling you into the mattress, I have to admit that it's not as enticing as plunging into my woman's pussy."

Edward moved the hand towards Winry's sex and inserted two digits into the wet hole.

Winry gasped. On any other day she would've driven a wrench into her husband's skull for the way he was speaking and behaving. Although, to her realization, she was finding the rough and vulgar treatment rather intoxicating.

"Is that so…" She taunted between labored pants.

Winry felt Edward smirk at her remark.

He didn't stop. Ed kept pumping, twisting, rubbing his fingers against the walls of the hot cavity while the bullet kept its incessant assault against her clitoris.

And all she could do was moan.

"Tsk-Tsk. You're so wet, Winry… it drives me crazy." Ed whispered hotly to her ear. "It makes me want to fuck you hard."

Winry's head was spinning from overstimulation to her sensitive parts. The bullet kept vibrating at maximum intensity and Edward was finger fucking her into oblivion.

"Fuck me, Ed. Do me hard." Winry panted, shamelessly. She was not thinking straight at the moment.

Her brain had completely melted and now traveled in the deep waters of pure ecstasy. She was already feeling another orgasm building within her.

"You don't have to say it twice." Ed smiled to her ear.

Edward held Winry by one shoulder as he repositioned himself, aligning his throbbing member with her entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock over the slick folds before driving it into Winry. The powerful thrust made Winry cry out of pleasure. Ed completely pulled his dick off only to drive it back in just as hard as the first time. Winry was so open, so hot and so wet that it was easy to ram into her, hard. He kept that pace for a short while, pulling completely out of Winry just to thrust in hard. But he decided to change his movements. He kept his hand on Winry's shoulder but he secured a better hold on her by gripping her hip with his other hand. Now he begun grinding against her at an accelerated pace. All that Winry could do at the moment was cry out in accordance to Ed's fluid movements. The arm that held her shoulder went around her and dexterous fingers begun twisting the closest nipple, eliciting a garbled moan from her.

Azure eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hung open as her third release was approaching. Edward's panting and grunting increased, and the hand that was teasing Winry's nipple shifted back to her shoulder. He held both her shoulder and hip with brusing force as he hastened the pace. The slapping of their wet sex as they met became louder.

"I'm going to come, Win!" Edward cried out between shallow breaths.

Hearing the words made Winry concentrate on reaching her own orgasm. The thrusting intensified and a few erratic pumps later, Ed tensed, and in between hissed obscenities, he came. Winry could only moan his name as she came. Edward came crashing down on Winry, toppling both of them back on the bed. Edward turned off the bullet vibrator before sliding off his wife and collapsing beside her.

Both were spent beyond belief.

"Ed?" Winry asked weakly, lolling her head towards her husband.

"Yeah?" Edward replied just as weakly as Winry.

"Can you please un-cuff me?"

"Oh shit!"

Ed grinned sheepishly before pulling himself into a sitting position. He fished the keys from the nightstand and released Winry from the restraints then plopped next to her.

They panted for a long while.

Winry turned around to face Edward. Her sated eyes locked into gold. There were no more traces of anger left in her mind or body and her heart had already forgiven Ed's transgression… but what was there to forgive? She understood completely that she didn't have the right to reproach Ed for anything he did in the past—

"Why, Ed?" Winry ended up asking because her curiosity trumped over common sense.

Edward frowned at the question but the frown disappeared as a quickly as it had appeared.

"Because I was curious." He said, evenly.

That was it. That was his answer. And after the bizarre nature of experience she had put them both through, Winry found herself satisfied with his simple response. She wasn't going to pry into Ed's past because everybody had their share of dark secrets. Winry chuckled when an image of glistening tanned skin that was only surpassed by a brilliant smile, crossed her mind. Winry smiled to herself and decided that one day she was going to tell Edward about Gustavo, after all, it was Equivalent Exchange.

Edward bent his elbow and propped his head on his hand.

"So are you going to tell me how you learned to do all that you did to me?" Ed inquired, blushing mildly, as he recalled the kinky way that his wife had made him come.

Winry perked up upon hearing Edward's question.

"Mr. Garfiel gladly offered his advice." Winry chirped, knowing very well that Ed was going to hate the answer.

"Gee, Win!" Edward cried out, sitting on the bed as he yelped. "And you also going to tell me that you got the idea to create that 'thing' from him?"

"No, not really." Winry replied in an amused tone.

"Then from whom?"

"Mr. Garfiel said that the blueprints for the strap-on were Granny's."

And with that statement, Winry got off the bed and left a horrified Edward behind.

As Winry slowly made her way to the bathroom, she realized that she would never be able to look at her adored grandma with a straight face ever again.

Winry knew that Edward probably felt the same way and a smile spread across her mischievous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Part 2, Bicurious, will touch Edward's past relationship with Roy, so expect yaoi and lemons. 
> 
> I'm debating if I should add part 3 or if I should make it kinky AlMei. You guys let me know if you prefer to see this as opposed to Winry with an OC.


End file.
